1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table, and more particularly to a table which may be easily folded to a compact configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tables comprise a base member that may be folded to a storing size. However, the foldable base member normally includes a huge size and includes a number of bolts that are required to be threaded or unthreaded for assembling and disassembling the base member.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional foldable tables.